


Angel with a Jagged Dagger

by Monimon813



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Angels, Angst, Blood, Camping, Daniel being protective, Danvid, Fallen Angels, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Non-Life Threatening Injuries, Slight Violence, Swimming, angel au, but not your typical 'angel', meteor shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24461998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monimon813/pseuds/Monimon813
Summary: David, wanting to do something special for the campers, finds out about a meteor shower happening that night.  While watching the show David notices a suspicious flaming ball that falls close to the camp.  He never would have guessed what changes that flaming sphere would cause in his life.
Relationships: Daniel/David (Camp Camp)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I get for listening to Angel with a Shotgun by The Cab on repeat for too long. The song is great I hope the fic will do it justice.

David smiled as he walked around the camp, picking up after their latest activities. He had hoped at least some of the campers would have stayed to help, but it was wishful thinking. Still, it didn't stop the overly optimistic camp counselor from making sure everything was cleaned and put exactly where it belonged. Wiping the sweat from his brow, he headed towards the mess hall, where everyone else was having lunch. David took some food and sat next to Gwen. She gave him a quick glance and went back to writing, whatever it was, in her journal.

“What are you writing, Gwen?” He wasn't trying to be nosy, just curious.

She closed the book quickly and turned to him. “Uh, nothing! Nothing at all!”

David shrugged his shoulders, large smile in place. “Hey, nothing is cool too.”

Gwen raised an eyebrow at him and gave him a steady look. “Are you...okay, David?”

“Absolutely!” He leaned forward a little and whispered. “Are you still going to take the campers for a hike? I don't want any of them to spoil the surprise!”

Gwen sighed, sure the campers weren't going to care either way, but a disappointed David could be hard to handle. “Yup. Figured head out right after lunch.”

David finished his food and stood up, clapping his hands together. “Alright, campers, Gwen is going to take you guys on a small hike through the woods!”

Max gave David a suspicious look. “And you aren't coming?” David shook his head. “So, what, exactly, are you going to be doing, Camp Man?”

David wiggled his eye brows. “It's a surprise!”

There was a mutual groan that spread through the whole room. None of the campers had been too keen on David's idea of a surprise, but they also knew from experience, that there was no getting out of whatever it was either. The groans and whining did nothing to remove David's smile. He happily walked from the mess hall, closely followed by Gwen. She placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Hey, you sure you don't want me to stay and help? I don't want you to put too much into something they won't appreciate...”

David only shook his head. “No, no, you guys go on the hike and I can make it perfect!”

Gwen rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. “David, it's only a camp fire...”

David put a finger up and pulled some kind of an article out of his pocket, handing it to her. “Not just a camp fire, Gwen. There is supposed to be a meteor shower tonight. I thought the campers would enjoy something a little different.”

Gwen's eyes widened a little. “This might actually be a good idea, after all, David.”

David gave a happy nod and went back to excitedly planning his set up for the camp fire. Gwen watched him go and gave a little shrug. She headed back into the mess hall to get everyone together for their hike. David walked into the counselor cabin and sat at his desk, gathering materials would have to wait until the campers were off. He wanted to make the night perfect for everyone. Cooking over the camp fire and s'mores and then after everyone is full, scary stories before the light show. He giggled happily to himself.

“Hey, David, we are heading off now!”

“Thanks, Gwen!”

David went off to get things together. After picking the best place, he began setting everything up. Gathering the food and the most perfect firewood. A large pit in the middle surrounded by large logs for everyone to sit on and all the food items stored in a cooler near the pit. Wiping the sweat from his brow he went to the lake and used the cool water to wipe the sweat and dirt away. The sun had started to set and David enjoyed the soft breeze ruffling his hair. The sound of voices drew his attention.

“Good, they're back!”

David rushed to welcome everyone back. To his surprise, and pleasure, everybody was in one piece and not even a scratch among them. He ruffled Max's hair, to Max's displeasure, and headed for Gwen.

“How'd it go?”

Gwen raised an eyebrow. “Better than I thought. Did you...you know?”

David nodded excitedly and turned his attention to the campers. “I hope you guys are hungry! I have something special planned.”

This got the attention of the campers. Food that wasn't made by the Quarter Master? David ushered them towards the pit and Max rolled his eyes.

“Really, David? Another camp fire?”

David wiggled his eyebrows at Gwen, who rolled her eyes. “Not just a camp fire!” He opened the cooler showing the contents. Hot dogs, marshmallows, small bars of chocolate, and graham crackers. He laughed to himself as drool started to fall from a couple of campers. With a loud laugh, David started the fire and in seconds the campers had hot dogs on sticks over the fire.

“Yeah, okay, not bad, Camp Man.” Max took another large bite out of a hot dog. The compliment wasn't much, but David was glowing.

After each of the campers had at least two hot dogs a piece, they started making the s'mores. The sun had almost completely set, the sky full of reds and purples. David looked up at the sky and could see the light of stars. It was going to be a clear night. Perfect. A light burned across the sky and David tapped Gwen on the shoulder.

“I think it's starting.”

Before any of the campers had a chance to ask, the sky had started to light up with streaks of light. A quiet fell over the group as they watched the sky in awe. As the streaks started falling further apart, there was a large streak and you could almost see the fire around it. There was a loud bang farther into the woods and David and Gwen made eye contact. That seemed unusual, but none of the campers seemed to have noticed. The fire started to die down and the streaks in the sky had stopped, David caught a couple of yawns coming from the campers.

“I think it's time we all head for bed.”

There were mumbles and groans of agreement as the campers headed for their tents. Gwen managed to convince David they could clean up in the morning. After the fire was completely out, they headed for their cabin. As they laid down for bed, David glanced at Gwen's laying form.

“Hey, Gwen?”

A sigh. “Yes, David?”

“Should we be worried about that bang?”

“Nope. It was a good night, David. Get some sleep.”

“Okay. Thanks, Gwen. Goodnight.”

Gwen mumbled something that David assumed was a goodnight. He tried to sleep, but he couldn't explain why he was so worried about one meteor. It had seemed so close and they even heard it land. It was so different from all of the others. He shook his head to clear his mind, pulled his log close, and closed his eyes, willing himself to sleep.

Daniel glared up at the sky, brushing the ash off his shoulders and out of his blonde hair. He glanced down at himself and was happy that none of the ash was going to stain his completely white clothing. Taking a glance behind himself, he smirked seeing his wings.

“Kind of surprised you let me keep them.”

He ruffled the white feathers and frowned, seeing a bit of gray on a lower row of feathers. He ran fingers gently over them, hoping it was left over ash. To his disappointment it wasn't coming off. A small growl escaped his chest.

“Oh, I see. They're going to become black.” He snarled up at the sky. “I didn't fall! I was thrown out. There is a difference!”

The woods around him did not provide an answer. There was only silence. He reached down to his side, fingers brushing a jagged dagger. A sigh escaped his lips and he flapped his wings, rising slowly into the air. He wanted a better look at his surroundings. He looked all around himself and all he saw was a sea of trees. Just when he was about to give up, a small bit of light caught his attention. Daniel flew over to get a better look. It was a small camp fire surrounded by tents and what looked like a couple of cabins near by.

“Looks like the only sign of people anywhere near here... I will have to keep that in mind...”

Daniel flew a short way away and found a large tree, next to the lake. He made himself comfortable near the top and went to sleep.

The next morning, David awoke with a smile, the concerns from the night before forgotten. A glance told him Gwen wasn't up yet, so he quietly dressed and slipped outside. He took a deep breath in, enjoying the coolness of the early morning air. The sun was barely visible in sky, but David enjoyed the peace of the early morning. He decided a small walk around the lake would be nice.

“It's so peaceful. What a beautiful morning.”

David began humming lightly to himself. Something white stuck on a branch, caught his attention. It was a long white feather. He hadn't ever seen anything like it. A quick glance around did nothing to explain where it had come from. He released a small excited gasp, spotting another on the ground closer to the lake. This one was just as white, but had a small bit of gray near the hollow shaft part. There was a small trail of the feathers and David picked each of them up, holding them carefully. In total he now had five and he was standing at the edge of the water. He looked out at the water looking for more feathers, but instead there was a small ring in the water, that was broken by a blonde haired male. Suspicious blue eyes locked on shocked green.

David gave a welcoming smile and a wave. “Well, hi there! My name is David.”

Daniel did not raise more than his head out of the water. Instead his vision focused on the handful of feathers being held so carefully in David's hands. He recognized them as his own. Blue eyes narrowed slightly as the auburn haired male attempted to come closer.

“Don't come over here.”

David stopped in his tracks. “Are you okay?” A nod. “Do you need some help?” The blonde shook his head. “Oh...okay then.” David started to turn and leave, but his attention was stuck on a white feather sticking out of the water. “Hey, can I have that feather? I'm collecting them until I can find the bird that left them behind.”

Daniel scoffed. How dare his wings be compared to that of a regular bird. In his irritation, he stood up completely, his wings down, tips still slightly in the water. A blushed crossed David's cheeks seeing the naked chest and torso, but then paled seeing the wings on either side of the man. He opened his mouth, but before a sound could be released, the blonde male had a jagged dagger to his throat and a hand over his mouth.

“Don't make a sound.” David attempted to nod, but movement caused the blade to push into his skin and instead released a small groan. “I'll release you if you promise not to scream. Deal?” David made a muffled affirmative. “Good.” 

The blonde removed his hand and the blade. There was a flat rock next to the lake and Daniel took a seat on it, shaking his wings to get the water off of them. David watched, mouth agape in shock. After a quick shake of his head, he walked closer to the male, grateful the other had on a pair of boxers. He shyly held the collected feathers out to the other male.

“These...these are yours right?”

Daniel quirked an eyebrow. He had assumed the man would have gone running off into the woods. “They are, but I have no use for loose feathers.”

David carefully ran the fingers of his free hand over them. “Would it be okay if I kept them? They are beautiful...”

Daniel watched the auburn male, a little amused at the the fascination the other had in the feathers. “Sure, why not?” Daniel rested his chin on his hand watching David. “You said your name is David, correct?” David nodded. “My name is Daniel.”

David's head whipped up and his eyes were shining. “Nice to meet you, Daniel!”

Daniel wasn't sure what he had done to make the other so happy, but the smile across the others lips was stunning. Daniel ruffled his wings again, allowing the breeze to flow through them. David's eyes had lit up with curiosity. Daniel didn't know what made him want to do it, but he beckoned David over with a finger.

“You can touch them if you like.” The way David's eyes lit up again, Daniel knew he had made the right choice.

“R-really? Thank you...” 

David slowly moved forward and ever so gently ran his finger tips down one of Daniel's wings. Eyes open in awe, David ran his finger tips over the space where the wing connected to Daniel's back, causing a shiver from Daniel. David quickly pulled his hand away, afraid he had done something wrong.

“A-are you okay?”

Daniel locked his eyes with David's again. “It felt...” Daniel wasn't sure how to explain how the touch had felt. “Different.”

David still held his hands to himself. Daniel wasn't sure why, but this bothered him. He gave a small smirk and opened his wings to their full length. David's small gasp, eased the tension. Some of the feathers had turned completely black, others had started graying. Daniel moved his wings slightly, making a small breeze to ruffle David's hair lightly. David released a small giggle and Daniel felt his heart race. A peaceful silence settled between them as Daniel gathered his clothes and put them back on. David had taken Daniel's place sitting on the rock, looking out at the lake to give the other male privacy.

Daniel walked to him and placed his hand on his shoulder. “Hey, David, are you alone?”

David shook his head, smile present. “I'm a camp counselor for Camp Campbell. It's just down the lake.” He suddenly remembered the incident with the jagged dagger. With a quick shake of his head, he dismissed the thought, sure that they were friends. “Why?”

Daniel hummed lightly. “I don't think I have to tell you, but I can't let you tell anyone about me.” His brows knitted together. “But, I think I like your company... So, I don't want someone coming to look for you...”

“Are you lonely?” David covered his mouth quickly, afraid of offending, a small blush forming on his cheeks.

Daniel turned annoyed at first and then paused. He had always been alone, so maybe he was lonely. “Perhaps... Maybe I am... lonely.” Daniel took one of David's hands and held it in his own. “Will you come back soon?”

The blush on David's cheeks grew. “Tomorrow is Saturday. The campers don't have activities. I could come spend the day with you tomorrow...” Another thought crossed David's mind. “Wait, are you just staying out here?”

Daniel raised an eyebrow. “Yes? Where else would I stay?”

“What are you going to eat, then?”

Daniel gave a small smile. “Oh, I'm sure I can find something. Don't worry, David.”

David was worried. He didn't want his new friend to go hungry. His eyes lit up in excitement and gave Daniel a large smile. “The campers all know how much I enjoy camping. After activities today, I can come out here and we can camp together. I'll even bring some food along!”

Daniel could feel his heart rate pick up again and his cheeks started feeling a little warm. “You don't have to do that, David.”

“But, I really want to, Daniel. It could be so much fun and we could get to know each other better.”

Daniel couldn't lie to himself. The idea was tempting and it would give him an excuse to spend more time with the enigma of a human. Daniel had been sure that after the dagger incident David would have taken off to never return, but instead here he was offering a stranger to go camping with him. 

“Okay, then. I'll meet you here?”

“I can be here around sun down!” 

David gave the blond's hand a squeeze, before taking off back in the direction he had come. He turned quickly and gave Daniel a wave and disappeared into the trees. Daniel stared at his own hand that was raised, waving lightly. He gave a small shake of his head and ruffled his wings. 

“Hmm. Now, what to do until sundown...” 

Daniel looked up at the sky and sighed realizing it was still early morning. He spread his wings, letting the sunshine warm the feathers.

David ran back to the camp, his heart racing at the odd encounter. He hadn't expected on meeting someone new or for that person to have wings of all things. He slowed the once the camp was in sight and thought more about the blond. The wings were so white, it reminded him of an angel, but then he remembered the gray and black feathers. He went to the cabin first and pulled a small box from under his bed. Inside were small things he had collected in the woods, an interestingly shaped rock, a shell of some kind, and now the small collection of feathers. After giving the feathers a small stroke, he closed up the box and carefully put it back under the bed. Just as he was standing, Gwen entered the cabin.

“David! Where have you been all morning?”

David answered with his usual smile. “I was just taking one of my walks near the lake, Gwen. I lost track of time and hurried here once I realized how long I was gone.” It wasn't the full truth, but it wasn't quite a lie either.

Gwen, ever suspicious, just gave him a small nod. “Okay... I guess you did get back before it was time to wake the campers. Which camp is on the schedule for today?”

David took out his clipboard and the two walked out of the cabin together. The day went mostly peaceful. Max and his group of friends tried to cause a little trouble, per the norm, but it wasn't anything David hadn't dealt with in the past. Gwen had agreed to let him go camping that weekend in exchange for watching the kids the entire next weekend, so she could have a 'night on the town'. David enthusiastically agreed to her terms and, after activities, was getting his camping supplies together. Max took notice.

“You're going camping, again? Don't you ever get tired of it?”

David gave a large smile. “Nope, never. There is nothing better than camping, Max. Maybe, one day, you'll find some joy in it too.”

Max shooed his hand at David as he walked away. “Yeah, when pigs fly.”

David shrugged his shoulders and wondered briefly that if he had met a man with wings, if he would one day see a pig that also had wings. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and went back to gathering his supplies. Backpack full of supplies, food, and clothes was attached to his tent pack, but before he pulled it on, he went back to his dresser.

“It didn't seem like Daniel had anything extra to wear... I wonder if some of my clothes would fit? We looked to be about the same size...” 

He mumbled to himself as he dug through his clothes to find some extras for Daniel. Extra pants and shorts were easy, but David was stumped about what to do for shirts. Daniel was wearing a button down and it seemed easy for him to pull on, slits in the back for the wings, but a t-shirt didn't seem as easy. With a long sigh, David gave up on finding extra shirts, hoping the pants would at least help. As a second thought, he grabbed a pack of unopened underwear, you can never have too many, and pushed it into the bag as well.

“Alright, here I go!” 

His excitement had increased ten fold. He had a good place in mind for him and Daniel to camp at. It could even serve as a good place for Daniel to stay, safe and hidden. There was a nice little waterfall he had found while hiking and it didn't seem like anyone went up there that often. After wishing Gwen a good weekend with the kids, David was on his way back to the small place near the lake where he had first met Daniel.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update took so long! But here it is. Enjoy!

David walked up to the place he had met Daniel before, but didn't see the blond anywhere. A strip of fear crossed his heart, hoping nothing had happened to his new friend. The fear was alleviated when a white feather floated down in front of him, making him look up. Daniel was up in a tree, laying on his side, with one wing over his body and the other hanging down stretched out. A grin crossed David's face and he picked up the fallen feather, holding it close to his chest.

“Hey, Daniel, I'm back!”

Daniel felt himself perk up at the familiar voice. He looked down, his blue eyes met with green, and a smile crossed his features. Daniel sat up, stretched, and jumped down out of the tree. David felt worry for a moment that Daniel was going to get hurt, but mentally berated himself. Obviously, he had wings, he wasn't going to get hurt jumping out of a tree. Daniel spread his wings, stretching them from lying for so long.

David gave him a smile. “How was your day, Daniel?”

Daniel debated telling the red head the truth or not. “It was a bit boring and lonely...”

David gave a sympathetic frown and then smiled. “I have an idea of where you can stay. If you're interested. It's pretty hidden and seems safe.”

“Is it with... people?”

David gave a shake of his head. “Nope, no people. I actually haven't ever seen anyone go up there, other than myself.”

“Then, yes, I'd like to see it.”

David's eyes lit up with excitement and, without thinking, took Daniel's hand and started pulling him through the trees. Daniel was taken by surprise at first, but realized he liked the warmth of the others hand in his own. He allowed the red head to pull him along for awhile, before pulling to make him stop. David stopped and pulled his hand away, giving Daniel a look of confusion.

“Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, it's fine, David, but the pack looks so heavy and you're going so fast with it.”

David gave a small laugh and waved his hand in the air. “Oh, I'm used to it, Daniel. Don't worry about it. I was hoping to get there as quickly as possible. I think we have a couple of hours of sunlight left.”

Daniel shook his head. “Let me help you, David. At least unhook the tent pack and I'll carry that. We can cover more ground if one of us isn't carrying all the weight.”

David eventually caved and allowed Daniel to carry the tent pack. Daniel was smug that he had gotten what he wanted, but he could feel disappointment that David hadn't gone back to holding his hand. Awhile later, Daniel could hear moving water and was rather surprised David had been able to find a river with no path.

“Let's stop for a minute and rest. I know this river is clean and the water is usually cool.”

Daniel gave a nod and followed David down a short slope towards the water. David cupped his hands in the water and brought a handful to his mouth. Daniel couldn't help but watch and felt a small blush cross his cheeks when David gave him a curious glance. Daniel shook his head and mimicked David, drinking water from the river in his hands. Before long they were on their way again.

“We just follow the river up from here. Do you mind climbing?”

Daniel gave him a sly smirk and wiggled a wing. “I can fly. I don't need to climb.”

“Right. I don't think I'm used to that.” David frowned. “It's going to take a bit longer for me to climb when we get there.”

Daniel raised an eyebrow. “I could just fly you up, you know.”

David's eyes widened. “I'm way to heavy for that!”

Daniel looked the other male up and down, causing David to blush. “You look plenty light. It will be fine. We can discuss it more when we get to that point.”

David looked like he wanted to argue, but sighed in defeat. Instead, he took to pointing out different trees and plants, explaining what they are and if, in a pinch, they were edible. Daniel couldn't really careless about the information he was receiving, but David seemed so happy about it and Daniel didn't really mind listening the the red head's voice.

David put a hand above his eyes to block the setting sun. He could almost see the area where his little hidden place could be found. An excited smile crossed his features as they came up to the small wall of rock. Daniel raised an eyebrow at it, not understanding why David was so excited.

“What's so great about a wall of rock?”

David gave him a small laugh. “It's not just a wall of rock. After we climb up, we will be there.”

David had skirted around all of Daniel's questions about where exactly they had been headed. He had said something about wanting to keep it a surprise. Daniel gave David a sly smirk and wrapped his arms around the red head's middle. David squeaked in surprise and then yelped as Daniel began to rise them up in the air, camping gear and all. Once they had landed, Daniel was going to make a comment about how much easier it had been to fly, but the sound of falling water caught his attention instead. 

David gave a large smile and opened his arms out to a small valley area full of flowers and a waterfall. “Here we are!”

Daniel had wondered why he hadn't seen this place from the air the night before, but it was surrounded in dense trees and wasn't very large. It was small and beautiful. He glanced to the side as David walked past him to set up an area for their camp. There was a slightly worn area in the ground that had obviously had a tent there before. Daniel spread his wings, flew to the area near the water, and began kicking loose sticks and rocks out of the way. David caught up, once again staring at Daniel's wings in awe. Daniel glanced behind him and watched as a light blush dusted David's cheeks. He had been caught staring again.

“You know it's okay to be curious, right, David?”

David's cheeks flushed brighter and busied himself with setting his pack down in the grass, setting supplies out. “It's still rude of me...”

Daniel shrugged his shoulders and went to gather some wood for a fire. He had spent so much of his life alone, but after knowing David for such a short time, he had gotten rather attached. Hopefully, with more time together, David wouldn't be so nervous around him and they could stay together. Daniel froze mid-step and stared down the sticks and dried leaves in his hands.

“I sound like I like him. I don't.” He shook his head, remembering his reaction to David's bright smiles. “I do like him... What am I getting myself into?”

Daniel started walking back towards where the camp was going to be set up, trying not to think about the way David's hand had felt in his earlier. His eyes widened in shock seeing the entire tent put up already. After dropping off the sticks in a circle of rocks, he sat next to David on the ground.

“I would have helped you put that up, David.”

David smiled back at him. “I'm used to camping alone. It wasn't any problem.”

Daniel tilted his head. “Didn't you say you were a camp counselor? Don't others go camping with you?”

David started the fire, smile fading slightly. “It's a long story, but, no they don't really like camping.”

The blonde was about to remind him that they had plenty of time, but something about how down the usually happy male was made him stop. Daniel did the only he could think of and spread a wing to lay it across David's back. David jumped slightly, but relaxed quickly after. 

David gave Daniel a side ways smile. “Thanks. Your wings are heavier than I expected, but they are very warm.” Daniel tried to ignore the way his heart sped up with that smile and just gave a small nod. David made a small noise and crawled out from under the wing. “You are probably starving! I brought food.” He dug around in his pack. “I also brought you some clothes.” David sat them out for Daniel. “Sorry, I didn't have any shirts that would go over your wings.”

Daniel was taken aback at the others thoughtfulness. It hadn't even crossed his mind yet what he was going to do about not having clothing or any means to get more. He pulled the clothes to himself and turned wide eyes on David. “Thank you.”

David gave him a heart melting smile and turned to work on the food. He poked some hot dogs on sticks and set them over the fire. They ate their food in mostly silence. After eating a couple of hot dogs each, David pulled out the leftover items to make s'mores. 

Daniel looked at the items curiously. “What are those for?”

David jerked his head up in shock. “You've never had a s'more?”

“A what?”

David put his hands together excitedly. “You're in for a treat then! I get to make you you're first one.”

David proceeded to make the first s'more for Daniel and passed it to him. Daniel inspected the gooey mess squished between graham crackers, before tentatively taking a bite. His mouth unexpectedly filled with saliva and the sweet treat was gone before he even noticed.

Daniel's blue eyes sparkled slightly as he looked at David. “Can I have another?”

David laughed. “Of course.”

They talked a little as they filled their bellies with their dessert. David told Daniel about how he had come to love camping, about the campers, and Gwen. Daniel stayed silent except to ask David a question or two about his past, but offered nothing about himself. David had a habit of rambling about these topics and didn't take notice. The sun had long set when David released a long yawn. 

Daniel gave a soft smile. “You seem tired.”

David gave a shake of his head, eyes half open. “No way! I should still-” a yawn, “show you the rest of this area.”

Daniel chuckled lightly and helped David up and towards the tent. “You can show me in the morning, David. It's dark now anyway.” 

After helping David into a sleeping bag, Daniel started to head back out of the tent, but was stopped by David grabbing the end of his shirt. “You're not going to disappear, right?”

Daniel smiled softly and gently pulled David's hand off. “I'm going to make sure the fire is out and then I will be right back. I won't disappear.”

David turned on his side and released a large yawn. “Good. You're my new best friend, Danny.” Deep breathing followed quickly after.

Red painted Daniel's cheeks as he crawled back out of the tent. He took in a breath of slightly cool, night air. He couldn't ever remember a time someone called him a friend much less a best friend. There was a loud crack from a stick breaking. Using the light from the low burning fire, he took in his surroundings. A flash of white caught the corner of his vision. Quickly, he snagged his dagger, flipped around, and was met with a very similar dagger pointed at him. On the other side of the dagger was a tan skinned female with blonde hair and light blue eyes. She had large pure white wings spread out behind her.

Daniel's eyes narrowed. “Jen? What the hell are you doing here?”

Jen pulled her dagger away. Daniel did not. “Looking for you, obviously.” She gave him a smug look. “Who's the cutie in the tent?”

Daniel put his back to the tent and spread his wings, blocking the opening from Jen's view. “He is none of your concern. I'll ask again: What are you doing here?”

Jen's smug smile stayed glued to her lips. “Like I said looking for you.” She gave his wings an up and down look. “I'd say just in time too. Just look at how dark your wings have become.”

He spared a glance, realizing he had been so caught up with David, he hadn't noticed that his wings were half black from the bottom up, gray and then just a bit of white left at the top. His gaze returned to Jen, who was now sitting next the dying fire, arms and legs crossed. He rolled his eyes and sat across from her, wings still slightly extended, blocking any view of the tent from Jen.

“What, exactly, does you looking for me have to do with the changing of my wings?”

Jen picked at non-existent dirt from under her nails. “I happen to know, from Xeemug himself, that you were pushed out with no intention of leaving you down here forever.”

“Oh, really?”

“Yes, really. He told me that if you were to make an important sacrifice to him, proving your loyalty to him and him alone, you could return. You'd have your status and white wings back.”

“Did he happen to tell you what this sacrifice needed to be?”

She looked up and made eye contact with him. “He hasn't specified, yet. I had to find you first. Check out your situation.”

“So, what is in it for you, Jen. I don't see you helping me out for free.”

A mysterious smile crossed Jen's face. “I don't think that's any of your concern, now is it?” She stood and turned her back to him. “I'll see what Xeemug says, now that I've found you.” She gave a pointed look to the tent. “I just wonder where your loyalties lie now, Daniel? Hopefully, you choose correctly.” 

She spread her wings and flew away. Daniel watched with cold eyes, until she was completely out of sight. Once he was sure she was gone and not coming back, he turned worried eyes to the tent. He had a bad feeling about whatever Jen was up to. After putting the fire out with some water, Daniel headed into the tent and looked down at the sleeping male. Taking a seat next to David's sleeping form, Daniel gently pushed some loose hair from David's face. David shivered slightly so Daniel laid on his side and placed a wing over him. The shivering stopped.

“Where do my loyalties lie now, David? If they want you...” Daniel sighed. “I don't think I could do it. Not anymore.”

Daniel closed his eyes to sleep and heard a small mumble. “Danny?”

“I'm here, David. You can go back to sleep.”

“I think I heard voices...” David's voice was slightly slurred from being half asleep.

Daniel didn't want David worrying about Jen and definitely didn't want her anywhere near him. “You were only dreaming, David. It's all okay.” 

David snuggled under the wing he was currently using as a blanket. “I trust you, Danny. Nighty night.”

Daniel smiled slightly, enjoying the nickname David had started using. “Good night, David.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things have become a bit hectic, but I have started working on chapter 3. Thank you for your patience <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I haven't forgotten about this! I think about it all the time, but finding time to write is a whole other matter. Thanks to everyone for the wonderful comments on the last chapter and all the kudos <3

David yawned as he awoke, eyes blinking the sleep away. There was an unfamiliar warmth over him, but as his eyes adjusted to the early morning light, a small smile crossed his features. The warmth was one of Daniel's wings spread out over him. Daniel was on his side, breathing deeply, still asleep. Slowly, as to not wake the other male, David slipped out from under the wing and out of the tent. He stretched in the early morning air and made his way over to the water at the bottom of the waterfall. David removed and folded his clothes, down to the boxers, and placed them on a flat rock near the water. Ignoring the slight chill from the cooler water, he waded out, letting it wake him and wash away any built up sweat.

Daniel stretched his arm out, expecting to find David, but found nothing. His blue eyes opened wide and he began looking around the tent. He was alone. Fear gripped his heart, afraid Jen had some how gotten to David. He didn't know what she was up to, but it couldn't be anything good. He quickly exited the tent and looked around the flat area, but David was no where to be seen. Daniel took to the air to get a better view and felt his heart shatter when he saw an auburn haired male floating in the water, eyes closed. He swooped down to get a better look even though he had no doubt it was David. 

His voice shook. “D-David? Are...are you okay?”

A single green eye opened and then both, a wide grin spreading across David's cheeks. “Morning, Daniel! How did you sleep?”

Daniel could feel anger and relief surging all at once. “I was so worried! Why are you just floating around out here?”

David's brows furrowed in confusion. “The water is a nice way to wake up. I do this every time I camp out here.”

Daniel took a deep breath in, to calm himself. He didn't want to upset David. “I'm... sorry. I overreacted.” He contemplated telling David why he had been so worried, but didn't want to scare him and possibly cut their time together short.

David's signature smile returned. “I didn't mean to worry you, Daniel. If you want to join me, I have something really cool to show you.”

Daniel couldn't deny that he was curious. He flew back to where he could see David's clothes, removed his own to his underwear, and waded out into the water. David giggled a little, before swimming off towards the waterfall. Daniel followed, watching the other curiously the whole way. David took a deep breath and dived under the waterfall. After tucking his wings as tightly to himself as he could, Daniel followed David under the waterfall, through a small hole, and up into a cave. He looked around curiously at the sunlight filtering through what he assumed was near the top of the waterfall. Water was dripping down the walls, making them sparkle lightly from the sunlight peaking through holes in the cave.

David turned to Daniel, green eyes wide and full of excitement. “Isn't it beautiful?”

At first, Daniel didn't respond. His blue eyes locked on David and he felt his pulse quicken. Daniel gave a small nod, but realized that while, yes, the walls and cave were beautiful, he thought David was beautiful as well. The pure innocence in those eyes and the child like excitement when he was happy. He knew then that, regardless of what Jen was up to or what Xeemug wanted of him, he was going to protect this man with his life.

David released a nervous chuckle and could feel his cheeks starting to turn pink. Daniel was watching him so intently, it was a little embarrassing, but also a bit flattering. He cleared his throat. “This is where I like to come when the world has become too much. It's very peaceful.” 

He sat on the ground and laid his back against the wall, shivering slightly from the cold water trickling down his bare back. Daniel sat next to him and placed his wing around David's back, protecting it from the chilly water. David ran his fingers lightly down the long feathers, noting they were more black than white now. He knew from the night before that Daniel didn't like talking about himself, but he was very curious about the changing colors of the wings and just the existence of the wings in general. David found himself really wanting to know where Daniel came from and more about the other male.

“Hey...Daniel?”

“Hmm?”

“You don't have to answer, but I was wondering...” He paused when he felt Daniel stiffen slightly. “Wh...who are you? Like where do you come from?”

Daniel was unsure how to answer. He didn't want to scare the other male away, but he reminded himself that David hadn't ran when a knife was pressed to his throat either. There was a long stretch of silence before Daniel released a long sigh. He turned to face David and make eye contact.

“Before I tell you... I need to know that you trust me. I won't hurt you, David. No matter what you learn about me or my past, okay?”

David gave a small smile. “If you wanted to hurt me, you would have by now, Daniel. I trust you.”

Daniel closed his eyes and released another sigh. “I am what humans would call an angel...” He glanced at his black wings and grimaced. “A fallen angel, unfortunately. Unlike most cases, I didn't really do anything to 'fall'. I was more or less pushed.” He paused, trying to find the right words, while David watched him patiently. “There was a meteor shower the other night. To stay inconspicuous, I was pushed out during it.” David's eyes suddenly widened. “What's the matter?”

“I saw you! The campers and I were out watching that night. There was a suspiciously large flaming rock that sounded like it had landed pretty close to the camp. It was you!”

Daniel quirked an eyebrow. He was a little stumped that was the part that had David excited. He gave David a small smile and continued with a small shake of his head. “That's the part that has you all excited? Not the whole fallen angel bit?”

“Is that bad?”

Daniel chuckled lightly. “Not at all. It seems very...you. I like it...” He was ready to add something else to that, but decided against it.

David's cheeks turned pink. “Thanks!” He touched Daniel's wing again. “Is the fallen part the reason why your feathers are changing color?”

Daniel nodded and then cleared his throat. “They change faster the further I fall from Xeemug's graces.”

David tilted his head curiously. “What is a 'Xeemug'?”

Daniel looked away. For the first time he was afraid to speak of his leader. “Xeemug is...the leader of us angels.”

David could tell Daniel was becoming more uncomfortable. On instinct, David wrapped his arms around Daniel's torso in a hug. “Thank you for trusting me enough to talk to me about yourself, Daniel. You don't have to say more, but regardless of what this Xeemug believes, you are good.”

Daniel didn't have the heart to tell David that 'good' wasn't necessarily the best way to explain their version of angel. Instead, he found himself wrapping his arms and wings around him, returning the hug. David's wet hair tickled his nose and he smiled into David's skin. “I think you are good, too, David. The most good I have ever seen in anyone, ever.”

David blushed at the compliment. “Th-thank you.” He pulled away slightly. “We should probably head back. I know some good berries we could eat near here. Make ourselves a little lunch?”

Daniel nodded, but didn't want to lose the contact. He pulled away and stood, brushing dirt from his bottom. He reached out a hand to help David up, wings extended, stretching, and small smile on his lips. David looked up and was entranced by Daniel. The water trickling off the walls in the background and Daniel standing before him that way, he couldn't look away. A dark blush crossed his cheeks after he realized he had been staring. Taking the offered hand, David let Daniel help him up. He hoped Daniel couldn't see his blushing face as they returned to the patch of water to swim back to the camp. They swam back through the hole and out from under the waterfall. 

When they breached the surface, Daniel flew up into the air, shaking excess water from his wings. David covered his eyes from the sun to watch Daniel circle above him. Daniel looked down at him and a smirk crossed his features. He flew down towards David and stopped just above him. David looked up at him and cocked his head sideways.

“Is something wrong, Daniel?”

The smirk stayed firm. “Nope. Nothing at all.”

“Then what are--”

David was quickly cut off as Daniel's strong arms wrapped around him from behind. Next second he found himself in the air. At first he closed his eyes in fear, but curiosity got the better of him. Slowly, he opened his eyes and gasped at the view before him. Their tent was surrounded by the beautiful flowers and a sea of trees. He could see the lake and the river they had followed to get here. A bubble of laughter escaped his chest and he spread his arms. Daniel felt a true grin spread across his lips, before he saw a flash of white from the corner of his eye. He hoped it was only a bird, but worry was taking over his features. He didn't feel his grip start to become lax and David's still damp skin slipped between his arms.

“David!”

Thankfully, they were close to the water and David sank under, but resurfaced laughing. He thought Daniel dropped him in the water on purpose. Daniel flew down and reached out his hand to check on David. He felt cool water splash him in the face. David was playfully splashing water at him.

“You could have warned me first! Free falling without warning is kinda scary, Daniel!”

“But, I didn't--” He clammed up quickly realizing if he admitted it was an accident, he would have to explain what had taken his attention away. He didn't want David to be afraid of him or anything else. He played along instead. “You looked like you wanted to swim again.”

David giggled as he splashed more water up at him. Daniel flew back to the tent and laid out in the grass, letting the sun dry his wings. David swam back and joined him in the grass, soft giggles still falling from his lips.

“Let me rest for a moment and I will go get those berries I mentioned.”

Daniel cracked an eye open at him. “We could just go together, David.” The flash of white from the sky still had him paranoid.

David shook his head. “You rest! I know my way around this area remember?”

Daniel closed his mouth, stuck between telling David the truth and worrying about scaring him off. He begrudgingly agreed to let David go on his own, but instead watched him closely from the tent. David went to his clothes and put them back on before going to his pack and pulled out a small bag to carry the berries back in. He could feel Daniel's eyes on his back as he walked to the edge of the trees. The attention had a small blush appearing across his cheeks. He knew he had to head farther into the trees to get to the berry bushes and he would be out of Daniel's sight. Once he was sure he was out of view, he released a long sigh and leaned against a tree. His mind drifted to Daniel's arms around him, the warmth they brought with them.

“No, no, nope. Daniel is a friend. Just a friend.” His heart quickened slightly and he released a groan, hand coming up to cover his eyes. “A friend that I sure am attracted to.”

Another short groan and he was back on his way to getting the fruit. He thought he heard a crack of a stick behind him, but when he looked, nothing was there.

“Daniel?” 

There wasn't a reply. David, assuming it was an animal, continued on his task. A smile brightened on his features when he saw the familiar bush with berries scattered all over it. He made sure to grab enough for him and Daniel, even some extra to take back to the camp with him. Bag full, David slowly made his way back to the tent.

Daniel watched David until he couldn't see him anymore. As soon as he could no longer see the auburn hair, his anxiety heightened. He gave a firm shake of his head. David was strong and could take care of himself. He stared down at the ground. Take care of himself against wildlife... not an armed angel that was very obviously up to something. He debated going into the woods just to check on David, but didn't want to irritate the other male. Daniel heard a strange noise from behind him and when he turned to look, he grimaced. At least he knew David was safe. Jen was standing leaning on one of the tent posts.

“What do you want, Jen.”

She pushed off the post and sauntered towards him. “Your boy took quite a fall earlier. You really should be more careful.”

Daniel kept his face neutral. “So that was you after all, huh?”

A high pitched laugh left her. “Of course it was. Who else?” A smirk crossed her features. One that obviously said 'I know something you don't'. “You should know, he likes to talk to himself when he's alone, Daniel.”

Daniel could feel the anger bubbling, but knew that an outburst was exactly what she wanted. “Is that so? Maybe you should just stay away from him and you wouldn't have that information.” A little venom leaked into his words.

That knowing smirk widened and she took a seat next to him. “Ah, so, you don't want to know what he had to say?”

Daniel's fingers twitched, wanting to reach for his dagger. He refrained. “If he wants me to know he will tell me. Now, what do you want, Jen?”

A laugh left her lips. “It's not really about what I want is it, Daniel? Xeemug, on the other hand, it's all about his wants, isn't it?” Daniel felt his breathing stop for a second, knowing it wasn't going to be good. “As it turns out...” She trailed off, tapping her chin with a finger.

Daniel's control was slipping and he snarled. “Just spit it out.”

“Ah, there it is. I was afraid your little human toy made you soft. Xeemug wants David. He makes you question your loyalty. But, Xeemug also wants to punish you for your wavering. He wants you to ascend his camp first, in front of him. Show him who and what you really are, Daniel.”

Daniel kept locked eye contact. “And if I refuse?”

A shrill laugh. “You know the answer to that. Don't tell me you are actually thinking about it.”

“When does he want the sacrifice?”

A smug smile crossed Jen's lips. “Now you're asking the right questions. Tonight. Remember, Daniel, camp first and then David with the sacrificial dagger. Xeemug will be pleased to have his number one back, Daniel.”

Daniel's eyes glanced at the edge of the trees, worried David would stumble on to them. “Get out of here before he gets back. I...I have plans to make.”

Jen stood and spread her wings. “I knew you would make the right choice, Daniel. Can't wait to welcome you back.”

She took off and was gone in moments. Daniel stood and started pacing. He knew he wasn't going to give David to them, but it was important that Jen believe he was. As for the camp, Daniel was sure Jen had been spying on them and knew how much David loved that camp and the campers in it. That had to have been at her suggestion. To make David hate and fear him. Xeemug just wanted more pure souls in his kingdom and children were the purest. The pacing stopped when he caught sight of David walking from the trees. He was carrying a large bag full of berries and as Daniel walked towards him to help, he knew what he had to do.

“Look, Daniel! There's enough for us and then I can take some to the camp tomorrow. Make a pie or something?”

“Hey, David. Can we eat inside the tent?”

David smiled and cocked his head to the side. “Sure, what's up?”

Daniel took the bag from him and rinsed the berries in the river, before heading into the tent. “I need to talk about something. I want you to know everything, David.”

David followed curious and excited to learn more about Daniel. Daniel only hoped that David would still want to be near him after he learned the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing Jen for this chapter was way more entertaining than I thought! It was fun. I really appreciate all the comments. They make me so excited to write. Thanks again <3 Also, sorry if this chapter seems to be a bit of a cliff hanger!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter for this story! Hope you enjoy!

Daniel sat facing the tent flap and David sat crossed legged in front of him, popping a berry into his mouth, patiently waiting for him to begin. Daniel was contemplating how, or even where, to start. David gave him a smile and handed him a berry, which Daniel took thankfully. David's kindness and warmth was calming his nerves. He took a deep breath in, locked his blue eyes with green, and released the breath.

“First, David, I want you to know, that no matter what I'm about to tell you, I feel like I have changed.” He paused. “I think you changed me, for the better.” A tinge of pink crossed his cheeks, suddenly feeling a little warm. “I really like you...”

David gave him a large smile. “I really like you too, Daniel!”

Daniel ruffled his wings nervously and mumbled. “More than you might think...” He cleared his throat. “But, regardless, I feel like I need to be honest with you, about everything. I'm afraid of loosing you...”

David gave a warm smile and took one of Daniel's hands, holding it between his. “If I remember correctly, you held a dagger to my neck when we first met only a couple of days ago. If you wanted to hurt me you have had plenty of chances to. You have been nothing but sweet and caring. Nothing you say is going to scare me away, Daniel.”

“Thank you, David.” He gave David's hand a squeeze. “You remember when I said I was a fallen angel?” He received a nod. “I left out something important. Yes, I was an angel, but what humans typically think of as an angel is a kind, heavenly being. We...they are not. We make human sacrifices to our leader Xeemug, to stay in his good standing. When we make him unhappy or don't make enough sacrifices we are banished to earth as fallen angels.” He paused waiting for David to yank himself away in disgust, but it never came. He was a little bewildered. “We kill innocent people, David. Ones we consider 'pure' to make some guy happy with us! For power and control! Why aren't you upset?”

David's head tilted. “Do you want me to be? You don't seem like you want to do those things anymore.”

Daniel found himself pulling his hand from David's grasp. “It doesn't matter what I want to do! It's what I've done!” 

David could tell Daniel was crumbling and he did the one thing he knew how. He pushed forward onto his knees and wrapped his arms around Daniel. Daniel froze at first, but slowly wrapped his own arms around David and then wrapped them both in his wings. He turned his face into David's neck and took a deep breath.

“Feel better?”

Daniel nodded, but didn't pull from the embrace. “You really have changed me, David. You made me soft.”

David chuckled lightly. “Soft isn't a bad thing, despite my campers disagreeing.”

Daniel pulled away just enough to look David in the eye. “Your campers are in danger. You are in danger.”

David's eyes widened slightly. “What do you mean?”

“There is another angel. Her name is Jen and she is up to no good. We used to be at the top together. She has been spying on us out here, trying to help me get back into Xeemug's good graces. He...” 

David rubbed his back, comfortingly. “It's okay, Daniel. I trust you.”

“He knows how much I care for you. He wants me to sacrifice your camp in front of you. Too make you hate me and to show you 'what I really am' and then I'm supposed to kill you.”

David's face contorted in anger, but not at Daniel. “How dare they! They can't just make you do things you don't want to. I should give them a piece of my mind!”

Daniel couldn't help the small smirk. “You do realize he is like a god, right?”

“I don't care. He has no right. So, what are we going to do?”

“I have a plan. I'm going to lure Jen here under the guise that we are headed for the camp. I'll do what I have to to stop her. I'm not going to let her hurt you or your campers. After Jen is stopped, I'm going to renounce my faith completely.” Daniel cringed at the words.

Worry crossed David's features. “What... what does that mean, Daniel?”

Daniel released his wings from around them and looked off into the distance. “It's not something for you to worry about, David.”

“But it is! I really like you, Daniel. What will happen?”

“At the least I'll be punished. At the most... death.”

“I'm not going to let you die for me, Daniel.”

Daniel looked him in the eye, stare emotionless. “You don't get to make that choice, David. I'm going to do whatever is needed to protect you.”

Tears started to form in David's eyes. “You're my friend, Daniel.” The tears started to fall. “How do you think I'd feel if you died?”

Daniel couldn't stand the hurt look in David's eyes or seeing the other male cry. He didn't know what possessed him, but he leaned forward and connected his lips with David's. The tears stopped and a dark blush replaced it, but he didn't pull away. Daniel pulled back first, blush on his cheeks evident. 

“I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that.”

David's voice shook a little. “Th-that's what you meant. You like like me?” Daniel nodded and David gave a shy smile. “I really like you too, Daniel, but I want us to hang out together more and then go from there, okay?”

“Wait, really? You'd want to give us a chance? Someone like me?”

David gave a grin. “Guess you better not die, then, huh?”

Daniel gave a smirk. “I better do my best then. So, the plan. This is all supposed to go down tonight. I'm going to lure Jen here and I have to make it all look like it's going her way. I...I might have to say some hurtful things to you, David, but I'm not going to mean any of it. I promise.”

“I know, Daniel. So, my job is to play along. I can do that.”

They continued to discuss their plans and how best for them both to come out unscathed. After plans were made, David leaned against Daniel and they finished their berries, enjoying each others company before things were going to get crazy.

After they had their fill of berries, they went outside and packed up the tent, didn't want it getting damaged if a fight broke out. Daniel gave David a quick peck on the cheek that put David into a fit of giggles. There was a loud thump as something hit the ground behind them. David turned first seeing an unfamiliar, blonde woman. He assumed it was Jen based on Daniel's description of her and her large white wings. Daniel turned second, keeping control over his features and keeping his eyes unreadable.

Jen sauntered towards them. “Well, well. Looky at what we have here. A fallen angel and his little human toy.”

David took a sideways glance at Daniel when he felt Daniel's wings twitch. “You must be Jen.”

Jen gave a laugh. “Aww, Danny, you told him about me? How sweet. Little human. David was it? I bet you think Daniel is a sweet guy, don't you? You have no idea how wrong you are.”

Daniel was keeping his jaw clenched, trying not to let his anger get the better of him. He knew this was his chance to put their plan into action. He stepped away from David and turned to stand next to Jen, leveling a cruel smirk at David. 

Even though David trusted Daniel completely, it didn't stop a shiver of fear from going up his spine. He wrapped his arms around himself. “D-Daniel?” David didn't have to try hard to make his voice shake. “What's going on?”

Daniel's voice was controlled and cold. “I'm not good, David. You and your little campers are going to make wonderful sacrifices to my leader, Xeemug. I'll be put back in his good graces and my pure wings will be returned to me.”

David slowly took a step back. “But we are friends, Daniel! We've gone through so much together. Did none of it mean anything to you?”

Daniel released a bark of laughter. “Your death was planned from the very start. Then you went and told me about your camp, full of young, pure souls, sealing their fate as well.”

David knew it wasn't real, but it didn't stop the tears from starting to form. “I won't let you hurt them!”

Jen had been watching the show before her, deciding if it was a trap or not. She knew Daniel had never been good at controlling his anger. She decided to test her theory. She very suddenly spread her wings and flew forward, her dagger already pulled from her belt. David reacted quickly and dodged her attack, leaping towards the edge of the water. 

Daniel followed covering his worry with anger, using the situation to his advantage. “What in the hell do you think you are doing, Jen? If you kill him before I make him watch his camp burn I won't get my position back.”

Jen kept her eyes locked on David, who was now picking himself up off the ground. “So you're not playing a game, Daniel. You really are done playing around?”

Daniel huffed. “Why would I want to stay down here, in this miserable place?”

Convinced, Jen placed her dagger back in a loop of her pants. She was sure if Daniel was lying he would have attacked her by now. David stared up at her a little afraid to move. He made eye contact with Daniel and saw the smallest of nods. Jen reached down and snagged David by the back of his shirt, pulling him up. 

“So, David, how about we get this show on the road and you lead us to your little camp? What do you say? Maybe we will kill them quickly if you behave.”

Pure rage burned in David's eyes, even Daniel was a little surprised. David used Jen's confidence against her and used his position to knock her off her feet. Daniel was in a frantic daze. This wasn't part of the plan at all. How was he going to protect David and not tip Jen off now? Jen used her wings to push herself off the ground, causing David to fall against the ground with a hard thud. Light blue eyes burned with fury.

“How dare you? Who do you think you are? I'll crush you where you stand, you pathetic excuse of a human being!”

Before David had a chance to react, Jen had her dagger back in her hand, lunging straight down at him. Daniel broke out of his stupor just in time to burst forward, using his wings to increase his speed, shoving David hard enough to send him rolling. David stumbled back into an upright position, holding his left arm. There was a small trickle of red rolling down it, a matching stain on the tip of Jen's blade. 

Jen glared down at Daniel, an accusatory look on her face. “I knew you were up to something. Were you trying to trick me, Daniel? Who do you think I am? You can't fool me!” Dagger held above her head, Jen flew at Daniel, only to be stopped by David jumping out in front of her, arms outstretched. She stopped dead in the sky. Her voice became shrill with anger. “Move, human filth! I will not hesitate to take you down. Daniel obviously has made a mistake falling for you. I don't know what he can possibly see in something so obviously below us. Now. Move.”

David shook his head, adrenaline pumping. “No. You are the one who is wrong! Everyone has good in them. Even people who have done bad things.” David took a brave step forward. “Even you, Jen. You can have good in you too.”

Jen shook her head in bewilderment. “Screw helping Daniel return.” Her glare returned to Daniel, who had a dumbstruck look on his face at David's words. “He wanted you back, Daniel. He really did. I tried to do what he wanted, but you have fallen to far to be saved. I hope you realize what you have given up, Danny.”

Daniel reached forward to lower David's arms and walked in front of him. He made eye contact with Jen. “I don't care if he won't take me back, Jen. I have found something so much more here. Something so much more important than Xeemug's good graces.” Daniel pulled his dagger from his belt and pointed it at Jen. “If you want a fight, you got it, but you leave David out of it.” He ignored David's concerned hand on his shoulder. “No, David. I'm going to make damn sure she understands not to mess with you ever again. I'm going to protect you until the very end.”

Jen was giving him a ludicrous look. “You really have lost your mind, haven't you.” She landed gracefully in the grass, her white wings spread high. “If it's a fight then I'm taking your little pet down with you!” 

She lunged forward, aiming for David first. Daniel managed to push him away quick enough so David didn't receive another injury, but groaned as the dagger sliced his side. Blood had already began seeping through his white shirt. He didn't have a chance to nurse it, Jen was already lunging at him with another attack. He took to the air to put some distance between them and Jen was close behind. 

David was left behind on the ground, unable to follow, but his eyes never left the scene in the air. There was nothing he could do, but watch. He held his wound with one hand, the other gripping the bandanna around his neck.

Up in the sky, Daniel and Jen were stabbing and swinging at one another. Daniel currently had his wounded side, a cut over his right eye, and miscellaneous cuts on his arms and hands. He was out of practice and Jen was a formidable opponent. Jen was uninjured and showed no signs of slowing. Daniel's breathing was becoming labored from exhaustion and pain. If he didn't do something soon, he was going to be in serious danger and put David at even more risk.

Jen let out a cruel laugh, blade still swinging. “You went and got comfortable, didn't you, Daniel? Let yourself get weak and now look at yourself! After I watch you fail, I'm going straight for your boy. His death will be as slow and painful as I can make it.”

Daniel released a howl of anger and flew straight at Jen. There was a hard impact, causing Jen to fall to the ground, landing under him. His dagger lay forgotten next to him as he wrapped his hands around Jen's throat. Jen struggled to get his hands off, but could feel herself weakening. David watched in horror, noticing the last bit of Daniel's wings turn pitch black. He ran forward to try and stop Daniel, but was instead stopped a blinding flash of light striking next to them. Dark clouds and rain filled the sky, soaking them. When David could see again, Daniel was on his side on the ground and Jen was on all fours, coughing trying to catch her breath. David looked up into the sky and opened his mouth in a silent scream. There was a giant face in the sky, staring down at them.

“I am disappointed in you both.” The voice was deep and commanding. “I ordered you to save him, Jen, and you have failed.” Daniel was now on his knees, hand over his injured side. The strange face turned his attention to him. “And you, Daniel, you who was once my most faithful. What has happened to you?” David moved to Daniel's side trying to help him with his wound. “A pitiful lamb has taken my best follower and turned him against me.”

Jen looked up at the face. “My Lord, Xeemug, I tried to bring him back to you-”

She was silenced by another strike of light landing right next to her, leaving a scorch mark in the grass. “Silence! You will not speak unless it is asked of you. You have failed me. If I did not need a reliable follower you would be sharing in this betrayers fate, but, alas, I still need you, Jen. Return home. I will punish the deserter.”

Jen spared a final glance at the pair on the ground and shook her head. “Yes, My Lord.” 

Without another word, she spread her pure white wings and took to the sky, disappearing behind the dark clouds. Xeemug returned his attention to the couple on the ground. David was still frantically trying to help Daniel with his wounds. Daniel had a soft smile on his face looking at David, trying to convince him that he was fine.

“Now,” the voice made David jump, “I will give you one final choice, Daniel.” Daniel looked up at him. “Sacrifice the human to me, right this moment, and return to my side or accept your punishment for turning your back on your leader.”

Daniel took one of David's hands in his own, ignoring the blood on both their hands, and pulled them both up to a standing position. “I will never hurt him. He means so much more to me than anything ever has. I will take whatever punishment you give, but you leave him out of it.” Daniel turned to David and gave him a small kiss on the forehead. He pulled away and shook his head when David tried to stop him. “I told you, David, I'm going to protect you.”

Tears filled David's eyes. “But you promised!”

Daniel gave him a small, sad smile and walked away, looking up at Xeemug. “Is it a deal?”

Xeemug watched the exchange in displeasure. He looked down at his once most reliable with a bitter look. “I do not know why you choose this human over the power I can give you, but remember the choice was yours.”

A snap was heard and a bright light crashed down right on top of Daniel. Daniel's wings which were no longer pitch black, but instead were alight in flames. David screamed in horror, while Daniel screamed in pain. David wanted to run towards Daniel but frozen, unable to move, tears streaming down his eyes. Daniel was on all fours, two wings of flames protruding from his spine.

“Your punishment, Daniel, would have been death, had you been anyone else. Instead, I shall make you suffer on this plane as a human. You will live the same as this lamb you have put over me. You will never return to my plane again. This is my will and so it shall be.”

The face dissipated as did the rain and clouds. Night had fallen during their ordeal. David ran to Daniel and half dragged him into the water, putting the flames out. His shirt had burned to ash from the flames. David expected their to be scorch marks, but all the was left behind were two scars going down Daniel's back, where his wings once connected to his skin. David had his arms around Daniel, smoothing hair back from his face.

“Are you okay, Danny? Speak to me please.”

Daniel looked up at David, unable to believe he was still alive. “Am I on another plane of existence?” His voice was low and hoarse.

David laughed through his tears. “Apparently, you are human now. Does that count?”

They made their way to the edge of the water. “I'm not dead?” He groaned a little in pain. “You know what? I think I'm in too much pain to be dead.” He reached a hand behind himself feeling the scars. “My wings are gone, aren't they?”

David nodded sadly. “I'm sorry, Danny. Humans don't have wings...”

Daniel laid his head against David's chest. “You were so fascinated by my wings. It's what pulled you to me. Will you still want to be with me without them?”

David made a stuttering noise. “They were beautiful, but, Danny, I find you more interesting than that. I want to get to know you even more. I met the fallen angel you and now I want to get to know the human you.”

Daniel sat up on his elbows and stared into sea-foam green eyes. “I know you wanted to take it slow, but...” a light pink tinged his cheeks, “Can I kiss you?”

David gave a small giggle and nodded, leaning forward slightly. Their lips connected softly and then a little more firm. David pulled away first, to Daniel's disappointment. “Let me take care of your wounds and then we can make our way back to the camp in the morning.”

Daniel looked away. “Am I going to be welcomed there?” He paused. “I've never really been around a lot of people before...”

David gave one of his trademark grins. “I know Gwen would love to have the help! The campers can be a little hard to handle sometimes, but I'm sure they will warm up to you.”

Daniel gave him a true smile and allowed David to help him from the water. David ran to snag his bag from its hiding place near the trees and hurried back to Daniel. Daniel watched David with a smitten look as he took care of his wounds. They were both much to exhausted to put the tent back up for the night and instead laid in the soft grass.

The next day, their return to camp was made difficult by their injuries, but they made it, nonetheless. Gwen was angry with worry at first, but it moved to pure concern with all the injuries the two had. David gave a story about how he had met Daniel while camping and they had hit it off so well. He kept some of the facts to himself. Daniel's past and what had transpired while they had been camping was to be their little secret. David didn't like hiding things from Gwen, but was sure she wouldn't believe him, even if he told the truth. Gwen agreed to let Daniel stay at the camp and become a part-time counselor. She had mumbled something about how Daniel being there would allow her to take more vacation days, without having to worry about the camp burning down.

A few weeks had passed by when David found Daniel sitting on the edge of their, now shared, bed. His head was in his hands, exhausted after the days camp activities. David sat next to him and rubbed his back with a hand.

“How are you doing, Danny? I know the campers can be a little bit of a handful.”

Daniel gave him a little huff. “Only a little, huh?” He wondered sometimes if David was oblivious to it or not.

David gave him a small giggle and then became serious. “I know being human is hard, Danny. It gets easier as you grow.”

Daniel sighed and leaned into David's touch. “You are worth it though. I miss my wings the most. I could use them to pull us closer.”

David smiled and pulled Daniel into a hug. “It's what arms are for, Daniel.” David released a sudden gasp. “I want to show you something.” David hopped off the bed and got on all fours to pull a box out from under the bed.

Daniel tilted his head, curiously. “What's that?”

David grinned and sat it in his lap as he returned to his spot next to Daniel. “I kept all of these from the first day we met.” He opened the box and laying inside were large feathers. They were white, white and gray, gray, gray and black, and a couple of plain black ones. “I followed these to you the first day.”

Daniel gently ran his fingertips along the feathers. All of the colors from his start to his fall. He felt a tear run down his cheek. “You kept these all this time?”

David nodded, wiping the tear away gently. “They were a part of you. I kept them treasured here so that nothing could happen to them. I even managed to find some more when I went for one of my morning walks, back to the place we first met.”

Daniel met David's eyes. “I think I'm in love with you.” He ran his hand along David's cheek and down his neck. “Can I kiss you, David?”

David giggled leaning into the touch. “You know you can.”

The shared a sweet kiss and laid back on the bed to cuddle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive my sad attempt at writing a fight scene! Thanks to everyone for the support, kudos and comments through my first multi-chapter story on here. <3 It really drove me to write and complete it! I debated for awhile about adding the very last part, but all in all I'm happy I did. Got to end it with a little fluff. :)


End file.
